


НА ЛЕСТНИЦЕ

by LazyRay



Series: Мой мастер муши [2]
Category: Mushishi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не намеревался задерживаться здесь. Всего лишь заскочить на минутку, найти свиток на полке – он точно знал, на какой полке лежит этот свиток, в конце концов! – и уйти отсюда. Он точно не собирался смотреть вниз, на лестницу, не хотел останавливаться, вспоминать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	НА ЛЕСТНИЦЕ

_Он не намеревался задерживаться здесь. Всего лишь заскочить на минутку, найти свиток на полке – он точно знал, на какой полке лежит этот свиток, в конце концов! – и уйти отсюда. Он точно не собирался смотреть вниз, на лестницу, не хотел останавливаться, вспоминать._

  
\- Адашино.  
Он взглянул вниз и тихо фыркнул: белый Гинко в свете солнечного луча. Почти сияет сам, ничем не хуже своих муши.  
\- Чего тебе? – он опустился на четвереньки, роясь на полке. – И здесь нет! Эй, Гинко! Пока ты там внизу, посмотри на нижней полке свиток в синем цилиндре. Есть?  
\- Да, – Гинко протянул руку к полке. – Я хотел сказать...  
\- Какого я его туда засунул? – спросил себя Адашино, спускаясь по лестничке. – Где была моя голова?  
\- Адашино.  
\- Не надо твоих предположений, – предупредил он, зная острый язычок своего друга.  
\- Адашино!  
Адашино наконец-то умолк и с изумлением воззрился на друга. Он очень редко видел его раздраженным.  
\- Послушай...  
Адашино сел на ступеньке и изобразил на своем лице внимание. Гинко хорош, когда смотрит на него снизу вверх. Мм, ночь еще не скоро, но может быть, получится уговорить его пойти спать пораньше? Например, в полдень?  
\- Мне пора уходить, – брякнул Гинко.  
Адашино нахмурился.  
\- Шутишь что ли? Ты едва ли четыре дня как пришел.  
\- Уже пора. И лучше сегодня.  
Адашино опустил глаза, не глядя другу в глаза. Как же так. Всего четыре дня. Это неправда.  
\- Обычно ты задерживаешься на неделю и даже больше.  
\- В этот раз не получится.  
\- Ты... – от Гинко можно ожидать чего угодно, и, само собой, ему ничего не стоит солгать, потому что как Адашино сможет проверить? – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу видеть муши.  
Гинко вздохнул и выпрямился. По крайней мере, ему не откажешь в сообразительности.  
\- Я не обманываю тебя. Их уже слишком много. Мне и в самом деле пора.  
Адашино с подозрением всматривался в лицо Гинко.  
\- Правда? Из-за муши? Не из-за того, что я сделал?  
То, что он сделал. Этот визит мастера муши не отличался от всех прочих – за исключением одной детали. В этот раз у Адашино хватило смелости попросить о том, что он давно хотел, и Гинко, чудо из чудес, не отказал ему.  
Адашино сам не знал, почему его так тянет к Гинко. Тот не был единственным мастером муши, что встречались ему. Всего любопытства и безумного интереса к муши было бы недостаточно для подобного влечения. Дело во внешности Гинко? Его белые волосы, его невозможно зеленый глаз, его никогда не загорающая кожа. Тайны, которыми он был окутан? Его усмешки? Его истории? Невозможно сказать, невозможно объяснить – и невозможно отрицать безумную жажду обладания.  
Но в этот раз он попросил, и Гинко согласился. И у Адашино было три ночи – кроме второй. Потому что...  
\- Тебе не понравилось? Было больно? Мог бы сразу сказать!  
\- Адашино... – Гинко опять вздохнул и отвел взгляд. – Не в этом дело...  
\- Откуда мне знать в чем? – взвился Адашино.  
И умолк, растерянно хлопая глазами: Гинко шагнул вперед и прислонился к нему. Это что-то новенькое. Гинко никогда не начинал первым, практически никогда не дотрагивался до него первым. Адашино часто мучили сомнения, значила ли эта пассивность, что Гинко вполне хватает внимания, или он просто считает себя должным, просто отвечает так на гостеприимство? С этим Гинко никогда не скажешь.  
\- Мне понравилось, – проговорил Гинко.  
Адашино был на несколько ступенек выше, и Гинко уткнулся лицом в его живот. Слова были сказаны так тихо, почти неслышно. Конечно, чтобы Гинко заговорил об этом! Это тоже впервые.  
\- Гинко, – Адашино коснулся его головы.  
\- Сядь, – руки Гинко потянули его вниз. – Помолчи.  
Сядь так сядь, можно подчиниться, раз уж приказывают. Но если он опять заведет речь о своем скором уходе, Адашино свяжет его веревками. У него прямо здесь, на стене, висят, привезены из какого-то южного храма, сделаны чуть ли не из шкуры морского дракона! Самое то – связывать бунтующих мастеров муши. Да, связать и оставить у себя. И пусть прибегают хоть тонны муши. Может, увидит их, наконец-то.  
Гинко погладил его колени, бедра, бока и потянулся к поясу. Адашино молчал, выпучив глаза. Неслыханно! Если он понимает правильно, а с Гинко нельзя заранее угадывать, но все же если он прав!..  
Гинко дернул за пояс, и тот послушно развязался и упал в сторону, позволяя хаори раскрыться, обнажая тело. Гинко опустился на колени.  
Адашино укусил себя. Нет, ладонь отозвалась жгучей болью. Не сон. Но так не бывает! Конечно, есть некоторые вещи, на которые Гинко можно уговорить, даже то, что он позволил ночью... но есть и те, что он не делает и не будет делать никогда! Или Адашино так думал раньше. До этого дня. До этого момента, когда Гинко опустился на колени на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы этого хранилища и дотронулся до него. Адашино даже не смог простонать от удовольствия, он был совершенно ошарашен. Он не спит, но... но...  
Гинко наклонил голову ниже, и Адашино зажмурился. Это слишком хорошо! Он в самом деле собирается сделать это? Дыхание, прикосновение губ, языка – для того, кто никогда не делал этого раньше (по крайней мере, с Адашино), Гинко весьма смело берется за дело!  
\- Гинко... – пробормотал Адашино и осторожно положил руку на голову любовника.  
Гинко мотнул головой один раз, но сбрасывать руку не стал и больше не сопротивлялся, когда Адашино начал легко гладить его, ерошить волосы. Адашино раздвинул ноги шире и откинул голову назад. Солнце слепило глаза, и он зажмурился. В спину больно упиралась ступенька, но об этом можно было не думать. Думать, кстати, становилось все труднее. При всей неумелости... ай, зубы! Но какая разница, как Гинко это делал, главное, что делал! И эти звуки... влажные причмокивающие звуки, они по-настоящему могли свести с ума! Адашино вцепился правой рукой в ступеньку, заглушая порыв схватить Гинко за волосы и прижать к себе ближе. Если он сделает что-то подобное, Гинко вряд ли согласится повторить это в будущем! Терпение, Адашино, терпе...  
А потом пальцы Гинко погладили его там, ниже, и это оказалось последней каплей. Адашино резко выдохнул и обмяк на ступеньках, рука соскользнула с головы Гинко и упала на его плечо. Гинко...  
Гинко кашлял, кстати, и чуть ли не отплевывался. Адашино рассмеялся и потянул его за рубашку к себе, садясь и обнимая.  
\- Гинко, – шепнул он.  
Гинко кашлял ему в плечо.  
\- Ты сегодня никуда не уйдешь, ты понял?  
\- Адаш...  
\- Потерпят твои муши до завтра.  
Обязательно потерпят. А вот Адашино нет. Заодно и узнаем, можно ли затащить уважаемого мастера муши в постель среди бела дня.  
И остаться там до ночи. До утра. Даже если утром кому-то придется уйти, прихрамывая.

  
 _Он не намеревался задерживаться здесь. Всего лишь заскочить на минутку, найти свиток на полке – он точно знал, на какой полке лежит этот свиток, в конце концов! Он точно не собирался спускаться вниз по лестнице, не собирался садиться на ступеньку, вспоминать.  
Хотя... кое-кто ушел следующим утром, прихрамывая._


End file.
